You'll Think of Me
by cheekyincubus
Summary: She was gone now, and he was glad. Sure he was upset and hurt, but he couldn't bear the thought of her now. The last thing he wanted was to see her. *Reposted*


Disclaimer- All recognized names and places belong to J.K. Rowling.

You'll Think of Me

Ron winced as the fire whiskey burned a trail down his throat. He staggered over to the fireplace and picked up a picture of Hermione and him. She was laughing as he tickled her. It was the day after their wedding and she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

But she was gone now, and he was glad. Sure he was upset and hurt, but he couldn't bear the thought of her now. The last thing he wanted was to see her.

"Bitch." He muttered as he tossed the picture into the fire. It was now burning a lot brighter with things that reminded him of Hermione.

He fell back on to the couch and watched mesmerized by the dancing flames. He didn't even hear Harry and Ginny enter the living room.

"Ron?" he heard his sister ask softly.

He didn't bother to look up for he knew he would loose his composure and he had enough of that for one day. He kept his swollen eyes on the fire and took yet another painful swig of the fire whiskey.

Harry sat down on the ottoman in front of him. "Ron, tell us what happened."

Flashback

After a long day of quidditch practice, Ron walked up the path to the home he and his wife shared. He, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all lived on the same street. Along with Seamus Finnegan and his family, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom and his wife, and at the end of the block with the largest home was surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. It was a very lavish neighborhood with the houses growing bigger the further you traveled down the road. The house he and Hermione lived in was one of the smallest on the block, but compared to the burrow it was a mansion. With his place on the Chudley Cannons and Hermione's job as an Aurora they had managed a stable home life. Harry and Ginny were also on the team. And even better some old quidditch players from the Gryffindor team were also on the team, like Oliver Wood who was captain and Angelina Johnson who was co-captain.

Ron placed his key in the lock and tried to turn but it didn't work. "Bloody hell," he muttered "Place is falling apart." He sighed and pulled out his wand "Alohamora."

The door clicked open and Ron entered.

" Hermione?" he called. The house was strangely quiet and Ron figured that she many have gone out shopping in Diagon Alley or something. That was, until he heard her laughter flowing from their bedroom. He smiled slightly "Hermione?" he called again drawing closer to the bedroom door.

His hand froze on the doorknob when he heard a deep male voice speaking. Ron swallowed hard and leaned closer to the door to try to get a better listen on what he was saying. Hermione's soft laughter slowly faded in to soft moans and whimpers.

Ron wasn't sure how long he stood there letting his heart fall to pieces while Hermione's pleasure soared, but he had heard enough. He took a few more seconds to build up his courage and pushed the door open.

"Malfoy?" Ron said in disbelief.

Hermione quickly stopped bouncing on Draco Malfoy's lap and turned to face him. "Ron! What are you doing home?"

Ron simply stared at her with wide eyes as she climbed off Malfoy and covered her body with his cloak. Now she wanted to be modest?

He glanced down at Malfoy who was pulling on his clothes and clenched his fist into tight balls of fury.

"Ron." Hermione said softly placing a hand on his arm. " Say something. Please."

He looked down at her quickly. His eyes began to sting and he silently begged himself not to cry. Or at least till Malfoy left.

His eyes quickly darted back to Malfoy when he stood and walked up behind Hermione.

"I'll be seeing you." He said kissing the nape of her neck.

Hermione's eyes fell to the floor as she nodded slowly. Draco looked up at Ron and smirked "Weasel." He said passing him on his way out of their home.

Ron didn't know what stopped him from the 'Avadra Kedavra' he had lined up for Malfoy when he had originally entered the room. He was still staring at Hermione who was now clinging to Malfoy's cloak like it was some sort of armor.

" We should talk." She sighed finally looking at him, tears slipping down her cheeks.

They were fighting now. They had always fought, but never like this. Hermione, now fully dressed, was sobbing and Ron was yelling.

"How long!" he said trying to calm himself. He sat on the trunk at the end of their bed and ran his had through his hair for nearly the millionth time that night as she began to speak.

"Ron…" she began.

"Ugh! I don't want to know!" he said standing angrily. " Was it at work? All those late nights you were at the hospital? Coming home at an ungodly hour? 'Tired'?" he said mocking her.

Hermione turned her head quickly, anger flashing in her eyes, " Your really one to talk Ronald Weasley! You spend months away from this house in places all over the world, doing god knows what! All those women throwing themselves at your feet!"

" Is that what this about? I never ever cheated on you Hermione! I swear that to Merlin." Ron yelled pointing at her. " I loved you, Hermione." He said, defeated. " I thought you loved me too."

" I do. But I'm not in love with you."

Ron chuckled and stared at the ceiling trying to prevent more tears from falling.

" Malfoy. That's who your 'in' love with, eh? For Merlin's sake Hermione. He's Malfoy! That must be some wonderful conversation you two have after shagging.

'Gee Mudblood, that was some classic shagging!'

' Ha Ha Malfoy, tell me what is it like being a deatheater?'" Ron mocked.

Hermione walked over to him and slapped him clear across the face, " Your wrong Ron, after shagging each other silly Draco and I have intelligent conversations about books and other things going on in the world. We never talk about the latest qudditch plays or the weight of a quaffle, bludger, or snitch, which you seem, so determined to discuss every waking moment we spend together. We have romance and passion. I don't have to pretend to happy with him. He loves me and I love him." She said finally.

"Fine," Ron said simply. " Pack your shit and go to him."

" What?" Hermione asked confused. She expected Ron to break and to lash out at her.

"You heard me. Leave. I don't want you any more." He was lying. He couldn't even look her in the face and say the things that needed to be said. " You love him and he loves you. So go be with the ruddy bastard. I wish you both a happy life together." He said walking over to his liquor cabinet pulling out one of the many bottles of fire whiskey he rarely drank.

"FINE!" Hermione said tears spilling down her cheeks as she briskly moved around the room. She could believe Ron was acting like this.

Ron watched as Hermione scooped up Crookshanks and a box of her belongings into her arms. She had already flooed most of her clothes to Malfoy's house.

" I'm leaving." She said coldly to Ron over her shoulder.

" Good riddance." Ron said smirking in front of the fireplace, the fire whiskey beginning to take its effect.

" Is that all you have to say to me, Ron?" She said sounding a little hurt.

" What do you want me to say? ' Hermione please don't leave?' or ' I'll die without you?' Well I won't give you the satisfaction. Now go!" He could feel his anger begin to rise again.

Hermione scoffed and turned to the door.

"I will tell you this, Hermione dear. The day will come when you'll find yourself in the arms of that git and thinking of me. And you'll worry. But don't. Because I'll be fine. I'll be over you. My life will have gone on with out you and… you…. still…. be…. with Malfoy. I swear that tonight on my very soul and Merlin himself that every time you think of me your cold heart will be filled with guilt and hurt." Ron walked up and snatched the "R" sweater his mother had knitted him the previous Christmas. "And this is mines." He turned and walked back to his place in front of the fire.

Frozen at the door Hermione let another tear slip down her cheek. She didn't turn of even glance in Ron's direction. She simply opened it, walked through, and closed it quietly behind her.

" You'll think of me." He muttered staring into the fire.


End file.
